


Nothing Else Matters

by DrOmega101



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Edward and Nikolai share a tender momentI am bad at summaries





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This dabble is part of the Songs of Blood and Chaos, where I base many stories off of different song titles or lyrics. Disclaimer: All song titles and lyrics, characters, ect belong to their respective owners. I don't own anything
> 
> With that out of the way....first story of the series, Nothing Else Matters, is based upon the song title by Metallica, and features Primis Alpha Nikolai x Omega Richtofen (Primis)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nikolai awaken to an empty bed, the sound of papers shuffling and muffled german coming from the far corner of the room. Yawning, he sets up, noticing Edward standing near the desk, barefoot and wearing his loosened dress shirt and pants. Nikolai takes in the sight, sighing thoughtfully as he reaches to grab his discarded tank top before making his way over to the occupied doctor, cold air hitting his bare legs. He wraps his arms around the thin waist, chin resting on Edward’s shoulder. Edward gently pushes back into the embrace, bring his hands to cradle Nikolai’s own. 

“Good morning Edward,” he presses a kiss into the crook of Edward’s neck. 

“Good morning Nick. I apologise if I woke you.”

“Being in bed alone woke me,” Nikolai turns Edward around to face him, kissing his lips softly. “I miss you when you’re not there.” Nikolai deepens the kiss, hands moving to cup Edward’s ass and bring him forward. He knows that Edward can feel his semi erect cock, even through the fabric of his pants. 

The kiss doesn’t last long though as Edward decides to break apart, breath coming in pants. “What’s wrong love?” As to make a point, Edward looks down to the papers scattered on top of the desk, blueprints, Nikolai notes, containing information on building the bows. He sighs heavily, bringing his forehead to rest against the doctor’s. 

“Nikolai?” Nikolai brings their lips together into a sift kiss, before bring a hand up to cup Edward’s cheek, looking into the doctor’s eyes. 

“Right here, right now, we are the only thing that matters. Forget the war and chaos outside, if only for a little bit,” Nikolai kisses him then, tasting tears as Edward kisses him back. Things on the desk go flying as Nikolai makes quick to clear the table, before making quick work of the doctor’s pants and lifting him up onto the desk.

Edward opens up for him, spreading his legs wide. Nikolai takes the chance to lick and suck at the tender spot on Edward’s neck, causing the most delicious sounds. He reaches a hand between them, caressing down between wet folds before thrusting two, big fingers inside the doctor at once. He hears Edward moan against his shoulder, teeth gently biting into his skin. He continues gently thrusting his fingers in and out, while the other hand moves to rub against the doctor’s swollen clit. 

Edward’s breath is coming in pants now, a sign that the doctor is nearing his peak. Nikolai continues until he feels hot liquid splash onto his still moving fingers, and hears a loud wanton moan echoing throughout the room. Edward’s legs are shaking, panting out Nikolai’s name, mini orgasims still racking his frame. Nikola takes the chance to pull down his underwear, hard, leaking cock finally free. 

“Nikolai, bitte,” Nikolai groans at the sound. He loves it when Edward speaks German. Guiding Edward to set back, back against the wall, he takes the doctor’s legs and wraps them around his waist. Gripping himself, he guides himself into Edward’s still shaking core, groaning at the feeling of internal muscles sucking him in. 

“Nikolai!” Edward all but shouts as Nikolai drives his hips fast into him. Nikolai knows he’s hitting in all the right spots, the feeling of more hot liquid gushing out on every outward thrust. The thrusting becomes faster, and Nikolai knows he’s not going to last much longer. Edward comes first, incoherent at this point, gasping out Nikolai’s name. Nikolai soon follows suit, screaming Edward’s name. They stay like that, wrapped in each other's embrace, Nikolai hugging the doctor close. 

They finally pull apart, sweat and cum covered, when Nikolai guides Edward over to the bed, laying him down and spooning up behind him. He holds Edward tight, whispering soft words of love into the drowsy doctor’s ear, loving the whispers he hears in return. Soon the doctor drifts off to sleep, softly snoring in Nikolai’s arms. Nikolai lays there, content with his life, not wanting to let go of the beautiful person in his arms. 

For the moment, Nikolai is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests if anyone has a pairing or prompt they would like see featured.


End file.
